Mami
Mami is the maternal aunt of Parvati, being the wife of Paro's mother's brother. She has a minor role in Rangrasiya, though her role is pivotal in the events beforehand; she raised young Paro as if she was her own daughter, due to the girl becoming an orphan at a young age. Arc in Story Due to the untimely death of Paro's parents at the hands of the Thakur, Mami brought her up as her own daughter alongside her own daughter Nandini. She was manipulated into believing the BSD to be an evil organisation and that Tejawat was the village saviour. A year before the events of Rangrasiya, Nandini went away as part of a marriage procession from across the border that was arranged by Tejawat - unbeknownst to any of the villagers however, the procession was just a cover for Tejawat's illegal smuggling scheme. The following year, Paro's wedding was arranged and Mami was elated, though sad as now both the girls she had raised would be married off across the border. She gives Paro her mother's marriage clothes and acts as her mother throughout the whole marriage process, giving Paro the strength to cross the border. She watches on with tears in her eyes as Paro's wedding procession departs, taking away the remaining daughter figure she had. As news of the BSD's attack on Paro's procession reaches the villagers, Mami is distraught thinking that Paro is dead. After Rudra staged Paro's death, her fears are confirmed and she is overwhelmed by grief, inconsolable as Tejawat tries to comfort her. Eventually, it transpires that Paro didn't die, much to an angered Tejawat's annoyance. He quickly thinks of a way to cover his back, convincing the villagers to act as if they don't recognise Paro as she is the BSD's sole witness in the arms-smuggling case against Tejawat. He tells them that if they were to acknowledge Paro, then they would be putting not only her, but the whole village in danger. After convincing the villagers not to fall prey to these BSD 'terrorists', Tejawat watches from afar with smug glee as Mami herself rejects Paro, saying she doesn't know who she is. Paro is distraught as her Mami continues to pretend she doesn't know who she is, though Mami cannot meet her eyes as she tells Paro to stop hugging her. Paro pleads with her, saying that it is her, Paro, whom Mami herself brought up from a young age. Mami says nothing and Paro listens on in forlorn silence as Rudra starts telling the villagers that Tejawat is playing them, lying to them and they have the nerve to forsake one of their own in favour of that traitor? He starts to shout for Tejawat to arrive and he does so with his armed men, Rudra has a stand off with him after accusing Mami of forsaking her own blood. Under Tejawat's watchful eye, Mami continues to not acknowledge Paro, leading Rudra to lose his temper with the whole village. Tejawat goes on to shock Paro as she entreatingly pleads with him to free her from thie man who she deems to be her husband's killer- Tejawat, however, says he doesn't know her. A frustrated Rudra leads a stunned Paro to the BSD jeep, as the villagers and Mami looks on - Mami is still upset that she hurt Paro so badly. A few days after Paro had left, Rudra's words still play heavily on Mami's mind as she remembers how he had said that the girls that travel across the border with the wedding procession are never heard of again. Some are sold and some are forced into prostitution. She remembers how Rudra had asked if anyone had ever talked to one of the married girls in the 17 years that the procession had been going on - immediately, her thoughts go to her own daughter Nandini. She goes to Tejawat, asking if she could talk to her daughter Nandini. Tejawat is in a dilemma as he can't contact Nandini (not knowing what has happened to her on the other side of the border), nor can he refuse Mami. He pretends to phone Nandin and stages a conversation with her, even though there is no-one on the other side of the line. He passes the phone to Mami and tells her to talk to Nandini; Mami is disappointed as she finds no response from her 'daughter'. She leaves thinking that there was a fault with Nandini's phone, but only Thakurain saw that Tejawat's phone was never actually connected in the first place. After finding out the truth regarding Tejawat, Mami goes to visit Paro after she made a public testimony of the Thakur's guilt. Mami asks for Paro's forgiveness but Paro interrupts her saying that there is noting to forgive. After V.K Singh tells Mami that Paro would have to remain with the BSD for her own safety, Mami blesse her niece and leaves. Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villagers